


White, long, slender, strong, and flexy

by stoisical



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Contemplation, Day 1 late, Denial, Doubt, Hands, M/M, Poetry, Slight Cussing, how to tag even, sakuatsuweek, stealing or borrowing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoisical/pseuds/stoisical
Summary: Sakusa just got out of the showers when he found a grey hardbound Moleskine notebook on the floor of the MSBY Black Jackals locker room. He was going to ignore it because there's just no way he's picking up anything that has already come in contact with the filthy floor. Who knows of what germs are spreading there? Sakusa was about to open his locker when he saw the faint engravings of Miya Atsumu on the bottom right corner of the notebook.No one else was in the locker room. The coach has left, some have already gone home, while the others just started their shower, including Miya.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	White, long, slender, strong, and flexy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here and my first time writing anything SakAtsu. I found the #SakuAtsuWeeek and I couldn’t help myself even if I’m late hehe. I'll try to do the other days to even if it's late

Sakusa just got out of the showers when he found a grey hardbound Moleskine notebook on the floor of the MSBY Black Jackals locker room. He was going to ignore it because there's just no way he's picking up anything that has already come in contact with the filthy floor. Who knows of what germs are spreading there? Sakusa was about to open his locker when he saw the faint engravings of Miya Atsumu on the bottom right corner of the notebook.

No one else was in the locker room. The coach has left, some have already gone home, while the others just started their shower, including Miya.

Once Sakusa finished dressing up into his civilian clothes, quite reluctant, got one of his unused towels and took the notebook. After fully wrapping the notebook, he shoved it in his duffel bag and immediately left.

•••

Sakusa wasn’t a thief. He’d be livid if some dumbass took his Human Nature Citrus Burst sanitizer or his 300ml Isoprophyl alcohol. Well, that would be a different situation, but you get the picture.

Sakusa is in his apartment sitting comfortably at his clean couch while staring at the still wrapped grey Moleskine. The evidence of his crime. Crime may be an overstatement, he’s gonna return it of course. Is borrow even an appropriate term?

Ha ha ha. What is he even doing and what the hell did he get himself into?

Sakusa was staring at it contemplating on what to do. He never really thought about what he’d do now that it’s in his possesion. He also isn’t one to invade other’s privacy. He’d be pissed at anyone that dares to pry. He just didn’t see the relevance of people knowing. What’s the point? Sakusa doesn’t care, so why should others even care?

But this one, this one is different. Sakusa has no idea when it started. When did it even start when that walking piece of mass with ridiculously bleached hair and megaphone for a mouth suddenly piqued his interest? He wasn’t the type of person to give a second glance at things or even people that doesn’t tickle his attention. Yeah, pretty self-absorbed but what can people do. Sakusa is pretty satisfied with himself and he isn’t really obligated to change himself for anyone.

So back to the situation at hand of the notebook of the obnoxious megaphone that has pitifully piqued his _attention_.

Sakusa was curious. Honestly, he was actually wondering why that bleached prick has a fancy notebook like that.

Was it a gift to him? What would he even write about? Reminders? Groceries? His thoughts? Does he even think logically? Oh, maybe game strategies?

With a heavy sigh, Sakusa slipped on his latex gloves, spritz both sides of the moleskine with Isophrophyl alcohol and turned the cover.

———————————————————

**_In case of lost, please return to:_ **

**宮 侑**

**MSBY Black Jackals Best Setter**

**_As a reward: ¥ 500_ **

**kiddin! Maybe a treat to ‘Samu’s onigiri or somethin’**

**He just gave me this and I don’t ‘ven know what to write in ‘ere so yeah maybe a treat the stranger who ever finds this**

———————————————————-

_Pffft. Best setter my ass. Wait.. He is my..no our set-_

_Damn it._

Sakusa was right about the gift thing. Miya just didn’t seem like the type who would you know..write.. Oh and his handwriting is a perfect imitation of the way he talks. Atsumu has this huge messy handwriting that Sakusa is surprised he could read but despite that he could really see Atsumu’s personality with the way he writes.

_Am I a stranger? Does that obnoxious megaphone now owe me 500 yen?_

Sakusa’s position has already shifted and he’s already sprawled on one end of his couch. He continued flipping the pages and most of the pages just contained notes and reminders of the things Atsum had to do for the day. Sometimes, they were elaborate thoughts. True enough their were game strategies and notes about each spiker.

**Bokuto wants them high when..but that’s not always the case and it always depends on his mood..**

**Hinata said he want to practice more quick sets and I should work out more on..**

**Omi-omi well he bluntly tells me what he wants so I’ll just follow. Anythin’ for my favorite spike 笑笑笑 nah not gonna talk about it ‘ere**

**Oliver wants..**

_What does that even mean? Most of the spikers has complete specific stuff on them and I get a series of haha’s? Am I a joke to him?_

With a huff, Sakusa just skimmed and flipped the pages when he landed on a page that seemed different from that previous ones, written in a quite different manner too.

… _Poetry?_

**White, long, slender, strong, and flexy**

**These are the words that float around my head when I see your hands**

**They’re not anything grand**

**But I can’t help but think how they’re so sexy**

**Disgustingly flexy like a contortionist from a circus**

**I can’t help but stare and wish I could touch**

**But I couldn’t bear the consequences when I know I might blush**

**I wager punch if I don’t give a proper purpose**

**What does your hand feel like?**

**Is it soft or rough**

**Maybe rough because of your constant cleaning and spikes**

**Thinkin about about you makes me make a pitiful huff**

**WTF ‘M ‘VEN WRITIN’ ABOUT**

**THIS POEM ‘S HORRIBLE I DON’T EVEN WRITE LIKE THIS**

**WHAT ‘AVE YOU DONE TO ME YOU CURLY HAIRED CONTORTIONIST?!**

Sakusa doesn’t even know where to begin. He’s just speechless. He didn’t quite expect that and even if that poem is horrid, he can’t find it in himself to be even angry.


End file.
